Chronicles of Carda Novis
by LewaNuva
Summary: Delar is the newest and sole protector of the massive island Carda Novis. Little does the toa of ice know that evil lurks around every corner...


Cadar Novis

Delar laid down against the massive trunk of one of the Lefar Jungle's highest trees. He rubbed his sore legs as the tropical heat bore down on him. Being a toa of ice, the humid climate was not for him. Rahi rustled past him in the shade of the treetops, but he didn't fear them. His icy blade lay right beside him, along with his Ko-Novis crafted skyboard. He had only been a toa for maybe over a year now, but work had beaten him until he looked to be nearly twice his age._ Perhaps I wouldn't be so worn out if I could get some help on this blasted island, _he thought to himself. Delar was the sole protector of Cadar Novis, and even though he was proud of that fact, it was a source of much misery for him. _If it wasn't for that stone I found in the mountains, I would still be a happy miner up in the mountains instead of slaving away for the other matoran._ He rubbed his legs a few more times and then, with a wince, attempted to stand on both feet. He wasn't sure yet, but he thought he might have twisted his ankle back in Ce-Novis. A massive dermis turtle invasion had proven to be much more bothersome than he had imagined, and even though the psionics matoran were very intelligent, they weren't very skilled with rahi.

He placed one foot on his skyboard and it began to rise off of the ground. He picked up his sword and placed it in its sheath on his back. When he placed his second foot on the board, it shot off into the sky. It was only a matter of minutes before he was out of Le-Novis and moving along the sky toward the healers of Ga-Novis. He took just a moment to take in the massive beauty of Cadar Novis before he dived downwards to the hidden city. With his Akaku, it only took him a few seconds to find the secret entrance carved into the area behind the island's most prominent waterfall, Gata Falls. The door opened up to him and he took in the magnificent beauty of the area.

Green-blue pools shimmered in the dim cave, illuminated only by lightstone chandeliers and several glowfish. The wise ga-matoran laughed and chatted while merchants from the different Novises peddled carvings and tools. Even though Delar was from Ko-Novis, he had always felt a feeling of peace amongst the friendly inhabitants of Ga-Novis. He limped toward one of the healers in the area and waved to her. He had to bend over to fit inside of her hut.

"Hello, toa. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said softly to him with a quick smile. She was a light blue with a purple Hau and had a bag strapped around her side.

"Yes it has, hasn't it? I guess that must be a good sign. I think I may have messed up my ankle in Ce-Novis this evening, can you take a quick look at it?" He asked politely as she poured him a cup of tea. He accepted it with a smile accompanied by a quick nod.

"I'd be glad to have a look at it. You can have a seat," she said. He lowered himself into a sturdy lilypad chair. She moved his ankle from side to side, pausing every few moments to let out a 'hmm'. She let go of his foot and shook her head. "It appears to me that you've twisted it badly. What happened in Ce-Novis?" she said as she got out some cloth to wrap his injury with. Delar blushed.

"Tarakava stampede," he said quietly. He wasn't Ko-Novis's star liar. The healer let out a quick laugh as she began to wrap the cloth around his ankle.

"I don't think so. You're a terrible liar. What really happened?"

"Dermis turtle infestation."

She let out a quiet chuckle. "Well, at least you didn't trip in Le-Novis," she said as she finished off the wrapping. It was a saying used by Cadar Novis's matoran that meant 'things could have been worse.' Etymologists all over the island had wondered what exactly this meant, but not one of them was able to find out. Delar felt that it implied the amount of mud one would find on themselves if they took a wrong step in the massive jungle. He stood up on his newly bandaged foot, thanked the healer, and stepped back onto his skyboard. It shot up and flew through the massive waterfall. He rose high above the tallest peak on the island and surveyed his domain. He noticed a small cloud hovering over Ba-Novis. _There go the grav-matoran again, setting things aflame_, he thought as he dived down towards to Novis. Little did the toa of ice know, there was much more than foolery from the people of Ba-Novis to this flame...


End file.
